customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids
Here are the list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in random order. Programs: Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street Barney & Friends Title Card.png|Barney & Friends The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Max and Ruby Title Card.png|Max and Ruby Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Original programming: *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (2011-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (1999-present) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) *Eaten by Dogs'' (2006-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (2010-present) *''On Beyond Zebra'' (2012-present) Programming from PBS (US): *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) *Arthur'' (1996-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2011-present) *''Between the Lions'' (2011-present) *''Caillou'' (2000-present) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) *Curious George (2006-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Dinosaur Train'' (2009-present) *''Elmo's World'' (1998-present) *''Franny's Feet (2006-present) *Make Way for Noddy'' (2004-2008; 2013-present) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (2007-present) *''Martha Speaks (2011-present) *Miffy and Friends'' (2003-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013-present) *''Raggs'' (2012-present) *''Sesame Street'' (1993-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2011-present) *''Super Why!'' (2007-present) *''Thomas & Friends (2012-present) *Toopy and Binoo'' (2005-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2012-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (2011-present) *''WordGirl'' (2012-present) *''WordWorld'' (2007-present) Other acquired programming: *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2010-present) *''Animal Atlas'' (2013-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2011-present) *''The Backyardigans'' (2011-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (2012-present) *''Care Bears (1993-present) *Charlie and Lola (2012-present) *The Chica Show'' (2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012-present) *''Connie the Cow'' (2002-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (2011-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) *Frances (2009-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (2011-present) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2013-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (2012-present) *''Gofrette'' (2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (2012-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-present) *''Justin Time (2012-present) *Lalaloopsy'' (2013-present) *''LazyTown (2012-present) *Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-present) *''Max and Ruby (2002-present) *Mike the Knight (2012-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) *My Little Pony'' (2011-present) *''Octonauts'' (2012-present) *''Olivia'' (2012-present) *''Pajanimals (2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2012-present) *''Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) *Poppy Cat (2011-present) *Roary the Racing Car'' (2008-present) *''Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) *Roll Play'' (2012-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2012-present) *''Timmy Time (2010-present) *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (2013-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2011-present) *''The Wiggles'' (2011-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) *Zou'' (2013-present) Upcoming Programming *''Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm'' (Coming in October 12, 2013) *''Rimba's Island'' (Coming in October 12, 2013) *''Sammy's Story Shop '' (Coming in October 14, 2013) *''Stella and Sam '' (Coming in November 1, 2013) Former Programming Programming from PBS (US): *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) *Animalia (2007-2009) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) (now currently 2012-present) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) *Boohbah'' (2003-2006) *''Corduroy'' (2000-2001) *''Dragon Tales'' (1999-2010) (now currently 2012-present) *''Elliot Moose'' (2000-2001) *''George Shrinks'' (2000-2006) *''Ghostwriter (1993-1995) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003-2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2001-2005) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1993-1997) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998) *Panwapa'' (2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) *The Puzzle Place'' (1994-1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (1993-2008) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2001-2005) *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *Shining Time Station'' (1993-1998) *''Storytime (1994-1998) *Teletubbies'' (1998-2008) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *''Tots TV (1993-1998) *Wimzie's House'' (1997-2001) *''Wishbone'' (1995-1998) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999-2013) *''ZOOM'' (1999-2006) Other acquired programming: *''Animal Jam'' (2003-2005) *''Babar (1993-1996) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) *Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) *The Hoobs'' (2001-2002) *''Little Bear'' (1995-1999) (now currently 2012-present) *''Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) *ToddWorld'' (2005) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-1997) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club Show'' *''The Storytime Show'' *''The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show'' *''The Goodnight Sleep Show'' *''Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies''